La boite à musique
by Room 1408
Summary: En netoyant la cave, Tobi trouve un trésor. À qui appartien t il? Quel secret renferme t il? Le bon garçon n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.
1. Découvertes

**La boite à musique**

Tout commença le jour du ménage. Et oui, même à l'Akatsuki, il fallait garder un certain niveau de propreté. Et bien sur, qui s'occupait de tout nettoyer? Tobi le bon garçon évidement. En fait, le chef avait déjà essayé de faire travailler les autres mais les résultats avaient été plus ou moins bon… Itachi s'était évanouit à cause du détergent, Kisame avait inondé la base d'eau et Hidan avait fait la même chose mais avec du sang, Kakuzu avait volé tout l'argent qu'il avait pu trouver dans les chambres de ses partenaires, Deidara, comme vous avez pu le deviner avait tout fait exploser et Bleu, elle, avait réussit à peindre TOUTE l'Akatsuki en bleu… Pain utilisa donc son dernier choix, Tobi. Miraculeusement, la galette sur patte ne fit aucune erreurs et aucune catastrophe se qui lui valu le grade de « Femme de chambre en chef ». N'importe qui aurait voulu tuer le chef après ce surnom stupide mais le ninja masqué, lui, s'en sentait très fière. S'était donc à lui que revenait la tache de faire le ménage.

Un beau jour, le leader s'aperçut que la cave de leur QG avait vraiment besoin d'être prise en main… Hidan lui avait même affirmé que de nouvelles espèces s'y étaient formées…. Bien sur, quand Pain donna l'ordre à Tobi de nettoyer la cave, il omit de lui dire ce détail…C'est ainsi que le plus récent des membres de l'Akatsuki s'était retrouver dans cette vielle cave sombre et poussiéreuse, à nettoyer.

Ca faisait bientôt 4 heures que Tobi faisait le ménage en chantonnant joyeusement. Comme il avait hâte d'avoir terminé pour retourner auprès de son sempai adoré. Le trois quart de son travail était maintenant terminé et tout ce qui lui restait à faire s'était jeter les trucs inutiles.

« Je vais peut-être trouver des trésors! »

Se dit le bon garçon en analysant chaque chose bien comme il faut. Malheureusement pour lui, Tobi ne trouva pas grand-chose. Que de vieux journaux, d'anciens jeux vidéos et de vielles bibles d'Hidan. Rien d'intéressant vraiment. Puis…..

« Une doudou?! »

Ce dernier tenait dans ces mains un vieux bout de tissu presque moisit avec des bombes comme emblème.

« Sa doit être à sempai sa. Bah… Dès que j'ai fini je vais la lui redonner! »

Le ninja masqué posa donc la « chose » à coté de lui et continua de trier. Comme il finissait, Tobi découvrit enfin un trésor. Dans la pile de choses inutiles ce trouvait une petite boite en bois bleu foncé, pleine d'entailles et orné d'une fleur en Crystal qui avaient deux pétales de brisées.

« Wow…. Que s'est beau!!! »

S'exclama la galette sur patte en examinant l'objet sous toutes ses coutures. Il découvrit alors un petit moulinet. Curieux, il le tourna et lorsqu'il relâcha la pression, une douce musique ce fit entendre et la fleur commença à tourner. Tobi écouta les notes avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas commun. Tout ces sons l'hypnotisaient et lui étaient familiers. Comme si la musique le rapprochait de quelque chose qui lui avait toujours semblé si lointain, son passé. Le bon garçon ne se souvenait pas de quoique ce soit avant l'Akatsuki. Aussi, jamais il n'avait voulu vraiment se rappeler parce qu'étrangement, il avait la sensation qu'il valait mieux rester dans l'oublie. Comme si quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. Pourtant, la mélodie qui jouait présentement semblait le rapprocher de ce qu'il avait pu être mais, pas d'un mauvais souvenir. Comme d'une mère qui chante une berceuse à son enfant ou de la première chanson que partage un couple d'amoureux.

Ainsi donc, Tobi resta couché à plat ventre au sol et continua d'écouter cette douce musique pendant tout l'après-midi. Il avait oublié la notion du temps et plus haut, à l'étage, son supérieur se posait des questions…

…………………………

Pain faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la cave. Il devait l'avouer, il s'inquiétait pour son plus jeune membre. Ca faisait bientôt 8 heures qu'il était la et il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles!

Peut-être qui lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Pensa-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Oui il avait pensé aller voir par lui-même ce qui ce passait en-dessous mais… Le chef devait l'admettre, les histoires d'Hidan l'avaient quelque peu effrayée… Le pauvre homme avait toujours eut peur des monstres… Comment avait-il fait pour devenir le chef d'une organisation criminel alors qu'il n'était même pas capable d'aller dans une cave? Mystère…

Il faut quand même que je fasse quelque chose…

Puis, il eut un éclair de géni!

« DEIDARA!!!!! Ici tout de suite!!!! »

Non chalament, l'expert des bombes arriva. Il venait de revenir de sa mission en solo et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son atelier quand il entendit Pain l'appeler. Oui, il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre mais s'était leur leader après tout.

« Qui a-t-il chef? »

Demanda Deidara d'une voix fatiguée.

« Et bien, ton partenaire est dans la cave depuis près de 8 heures.. »

Deidara arqua un sourcil avant de demander :

« Et puis? »

Pain lança un regard qui voulait tout dire au blond et ce dernier n'osa plus répliquer. Il partit donc en murmurant dans sa franche (parce que Deidara a pas de barbe): Maudit Tobi et puis pourquoi il n'y va pas lui-même le leader si il s'inquiète tant que sa…

Une fois les marches descendu, Deidara comprit pourquoi leur chef avait préféré battre en retraite. La cave, il devait l'admettre, était tout sauf un endroit chaleureux… Le plafond en bois était vieux et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce, de plus, le sous-sol ressemblait vraiment à un labyrinthe, il y avait des tournant partout… Parfois, des rats passait, courant après ce qui semblait être des araignées géantes. Le ninja ravala sa salive, il avait peur...

Voyons Deidara… Tu t'es battu contre des monstres et des assassins et voilà que tu as peur d'une cave…..

Lentement, sur cette pensé, ce dernier se mit à avancer en murmurant :

« Tobi…….. Ici petit petit….. »

Après un long moment où il n'y eut pas de réponse, l'artiste devait admettre qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Pour une fois j'aimerais bien qu'il sorte de nulle part celui-là….

Au moment ou cette penser lui traversa la tête, le blond se mit à entendre de la musique. Une musique très douce qui venait du fond de la cave. Même si cette mélodie était radieuse, dans le contexte ou il était : dans un sous-sol sombre à la recherche de son partenaire, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos…

« Tobi…? ……. T'as gagné……. Sors de ta cachette………. Tu m'as bien eut…….. Je………. T'es mort si tu ne sors pas dans deux minutes……Un? »

Murmura-t-il en tentant de cacher sa peur.

Si s'est une de ses plaisanteries je le fais exploser…

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre la musique, Deidara continua donc ses recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trébuche sur quelque chose. Le pauvre avait si peur qu'il ne put même pas crier. Au sol, le ninja demeura un instant immobile, les yeux grands. Puis, il sentit le « truc » sur lequel il venait de tomber, remuer. La, il cria.

« HAAA!!!!! »

Tobi, qui s'était endormit au sol en écoutant la douce mélodie du trésor, fut réveillé par un hurlement de la morts. Bien sur, il cru a une attaque…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe!!!! Ou est l'ennemi!!!!!!! »

S'écria le bon garçon en tentant de se relever. Malheureusement, il s'aperçut que quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Comme il ne voyait pas ce que s'était, parce qu'il faisait noir, la panique eut très vite raison de lui.

«Au secours!! Sempai !!!! Zetsu-san !!! On m'a capturé !!!! À L'AIDE !!! »

………………………..

Avec Deidara qui criait toujours et Tobi qui se rajouta au lot, tout le monde en haut commençaient à se poser des questions… Le chef le premier. L'oreille collée contre la porte, il essayait de comprendre se qui se passait. S'est alors qu'Hidan alla à sa rencontre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Leurs $#$$& de cris ont interrompus mon rituel !!! »

Lorsqu'il vit leur leader coller sur la porte de la cave, le prêtre compris tout de suite pourquoi l'artiste et l'idiot criaient.

« Ils sont LA !!! Ben s'est foutu…. On ne les reverra plus jamais. Quel dommage… Bon, je prends leur chambre. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, l'homme aux cheveux argentés partit.

………………………

De retour à la cave. Le ninja blond finit par comprendre, après 10 bonnes minutes ou il s'était débattu, qu'il avait tombé sur son imbécile de partenaire… Il tenta donc de se relever mais Tobi gigotait trop. Il fallait d'abord le calmer.

« Tobi… »

« HAAAA ILS CONNAISSENT MON NOM !!!! »

« Tobi ce n'est pas…. »

« Au secour !!!!!! Sempai !!!!! »

« S'EST sempai !! »

Pendant un moment, le bon garçon arrêta de crier. Deidara crut qu'ENFIN il avait compris mais….

« Au secours !!!! Sempai est devenu un ennemi !!!!!! »

Le blond se tapa le front d'une main alors que son partenaire continuait de gigoter. D'un ultime effort, l'artiste réussit enfin à se relever. Une fois debout, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'attraper Tobi par le collet et de le remettre sur ces pattes.

« Imbécile… »

Murmura-t-il quand le ninja masqué repris enfin ses esprits.

« Le leader m'a envoyé te chercher parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Sa fait 8 heures que tu n'es pas sortit de cette foutu cave… »

La galette sur patte, enfin calmer, hocha alors la tête vers la gauche et demanda :

« D'accord mais sempai, pourquoi vous étiez sur moi en train de crier ? »

Deidara figea sur place. Que répondre à SA ? Il préféra donc changer de sujet.

« Tais-toi…. Dis moi plutôt ce que TOI tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?! »

Tobi, qui avait à peu près l'intelligence d'un enfant de cinq ans, ne posa pas plus de question et retrouva son humeur habituelle. Joyeusement, ce dernier alla chercher la boite mystérieuse qu'il avait trouvée et la montra à son sempai adoré.

« J'écoutais mon trésor ! »

S'exclama-t-il énervé comme un gamin qui reçoit un nouveau jouet. L'artiste quand à lui arqua un sourcil. Il n'y voyait vraiment rien ici et sincèrement, le plus tôt il sortirait de cette cave le mieux il irait. Il avait peine à croire que Tobi est pu s'endormir dans un endroit aussi effrayant…

« Ouais ouais Tobi… Écoute, tu me montreras sa en haut d'accord. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre et sur ce, le blond attrapa le poignet de son partenaire et l'entraina en dehors de la cave.

« J'ai même trouvé votre doudou sempai ! »

Soudain, Deidara s'arrêta brusquement. Le bon garçon fut tellement surpris qu'il lui fonça dans le dos et faillit retomber au sol quand il sentit une main l'attraper par le collet et le soulever. Même si il ne voyait rien, le ninja masqué cru presque apercevoir une lueur rouge dans les yeux de son sempai.

« Ne. Parle. JAMAIS. De. Ma. DOUDOU ! »

Et, avant que Tobi ne puisse lui répondre, le blond était repartit, le trainant avec lui vers la sortit.

Sempai doit vraiment s'ennuyer de sa doudou…. J'irais la chercher plus tard. Je pourrais même la mettre dans son lit après pour lui faire une surprise ! »

…………………………………………………………………………

La fic était censé être toute mimi mais on dirait qu'elle vire plutôt à l'humoristique xD.


	2. Le propriétaire

Deidara était couché sur son lit, les yeux fermés et il écoutait la boite à musique. Son idiot de partenaire avait insisté pour qu'il se « laisse bercer par ces sons merveilleux. ». En échange, le blond lui avait fait promettre de ne JAMAIS touché à sa doudou ou de parler d'elle à qui que ce soit. Et voilà ou il en était… Coucher, essayant d'ignorer le ninja masqué sur le lit d'à coté qui semblait analyser chacune de ses réactions.

« Tobi….. »

La galette sur patte sursauta quand il entendit son sempai l'interpeler. Savait-il qu'il l'observait ? Impossible, comment pouvait-il avec les yeux fermés ?

« Arrêtes de me fixer veux-tu ? Sa m'empêche de me concentrer sur la musique de ta stupide boite… »

Il semblerait qu'il le sache finalement. Déjà heureux que son partenaire se soit donné la peine de l'écouter, Tobi exécuta sa demande et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Les deux criminels se laissèrent donc bercés par la mélodie de la boite bleue. Très vite, le plus jeune membre de l'Akatsuki ressentit à nouveau cette émotion étrange qui l'avait envahit à la cave. Mais cette fois, il cru sentir autre chose… Comme quand on comprend mieux un film lorsqu'on l'écoute une deuxième fois. Il ressentit, une tristesse immense, étais-ce la perte de quelqu'un ? Oui, en écoutant bien la musique, Tobi arrivait à ressentir un deuil comme si il avait perdu une personne importante.

Deidara, quant à lui, se remémorait de vieux souvenirs. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'artiste sourit. Pas un sourire de méchanceté ou un sourire moqueur, non, un VRAI sourire.

« Tu sais Tobi… »

Le bon garçon sursauta à nouveau en entendant son nom. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Ta musique bizarre me rappelle ma première bombe. S'était magnifique. J'étais tout jeune dans ce temps la et j'avais trouvé un livre qui expliquait comment faire des bombes maison. Ce que je ne savais pas, s'était que sa allait mettre le feu à l'école ! La tête qu'à fait la directrice quand elle à vu sa. »

Et le blond continua de raconter ses souvenirs. Tobi appris des choses sur son sempai qui le firent rire et le rendirent triste en même temps. Il s'aperçut que Deidara avait vécu une enfance assez normale et joyeuse ce qui était bien mais, plus il y repensait, plus il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Ce qui le rendait triste, s'était que pour devenir un criminel, son partenaire avait surement eu plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons…

Puis, sans crier gare, la musique s'arrêta. Les deux hommes ouvrirent alors les yeux et se réveillèrent de leur transe. Il y eut un silence embarrassant pendant quelques minutes et, à la surprise de Tobi, ce fut son sempai qui le brisa.

« Wow….. Je pense que ce truc est vraiment……… MAUDIT !!!! J'en reviens juste pas qu'il m'ais fait raconter plein de trucs que j'aurais JAMAIS dit normalement !!!! »

Le blond passa alors une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je dois aller dans mon atelier (placard… si vous lisez les autres fics vous allez comprendre pourquoi.)…. Ouais… Sa va me changer les idées. »

Au moment où il allait entrer dans l'armoire, se dernier jeta un regard de la mort à son partenaire et ajouta :

« Ce qui vient de se passer ici reste ici. »

Puis il partit. Tobi se compta alors chanceux d'avoir un masque sinon son sempai aurait pu voir qu'il souriait. Oui, il aurait pu tourner cette scène au dramatique mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

_Sempai a vraiment une tête dure… _

Le regard du bon garçon se posa alors sur la boite. Doucement, il ramena l'objet à lui et caressa les pétales des fleurs cristal. Il avait devant lui un véritable mystère… Pourquoi la boite à musique avait été créée ? Avait-elle été faite dans un but précis ou était-elle seulement un produit qu'on pouvait retrouver dans n'importe quel marché ? Qui l'avait fabriqué et est-ce qu'il l'avait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette musique, quels secrets cachait-elle, était-elle enchantée ? Finalement, la dernière et non la moindre, à qui dans l'Akatsuki avait elle appartenu ? Tobi savait que la majorité de ces questions resteraient sans réponse mais, la dernière, il se fit le serment de pouvoir y répondre.

Le ninja masquer partit donc, la boite serrer contre lui, à la recherche du propriétaire de son trésor. Peut-être que si il la retrouvait, cette personne pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur cet objet si mystérieux. La galette sur patte se rendit donc à la chambre de Kisame et Itachi pour commencer ses recherches.

Tock tock tock…

« Itachi!! Kisame!! Est-ce que vous êtes la ? »

Pendant 5 minutes, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Tobi allait partir mais au dernier moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut un Uchila en peignoir rose qui l'accueillit.

« Oui….. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tobi….. Dépêches-toi, je suis en train d'épiler le dos de Kisame et je crois qu'il va se sauver si je te parle trop longtemps….. »

Il entendit alors un cri dans la chambre qui ressemblait à un : Libre !!! Libre !!!! Et Itachi roula les yeux en murmurant: Trop tard…

N'importe qui se serrait poser des questions mais bien sur, Tobi n'était pas n'importe qui…

« Et bien j'ai trouvé SA. »

Le bon garçon montra la boite à l'homme aux yeux rouges avant de continuer.

« J'aimerais savoir si cet objet vous dit quelque chose Uchila-san ? »

Itachi observa la boite deux seconde avant de répondre : Non. En de refermant la porte. Le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki attendit un moment derrière la porte, puis, il murmura :

« Mais j'aurais voulu la montrer à Kisame-san.. »

Au moment ou il allait repartir, la porte se réouvrit et Kisame en sortit, visiblement, son partenaire lui tenait la tête d'une main et les bras de l'autre. L'homme requin n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la tournure de la situation. L'air fâché, il porta un regard sur la boite, puis grogna un :

« Non ca me dit rien !!! Maintenant LACHES-MOI ITACHI !!!! »

Et la porte se referma à nouveau. À l'intérieur, on entendit :

« Je suis capable de marcher tout seul !!!! »

« Si je te laisse aller tu vas te sauver…. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« D'accord, alors si j'ai ta parole je te libère…. »

« Je jure de ne pas me sauver de cette merveilleuse séance d'épilation………………………………… ……… LIBRE !!!! »

« Kisame !!! Reviens ici tout de suite !!!! »

Tobi partit ensuite sans savoir le reste de la conversation. Tout en continuant de marcher, il se disait qu'Itachi et Kisame avaient de la chance de s'entendre aussi bien. De toute l'Akatsuki, s'était eux l'équipe la plus soudée. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour le bon garçon et son partenaire allaient s'entendre aussi bien.

Tobi arriva ensuite devant la chambre de Kakuzu et Hidan. Sur la porte un panneau « Attention haute radioactivité » avait été accroché…

Tock tock tock…

« Hidan? Kakuzu? Est-ce que vous êtes la ? »

Le bon garçon crut alors entendre du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Il colla donc son oreille sur la porte pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Vas dont ouvrir la porte Kakuzu. »

« Toi vasy… Moi je calcule notre hypothèque. »

« WTF ?! On a une hypothèque sur la base ?! Mais on vit dans une caverne !!! »

« (Soupire)…… Oui Hidan on a une hypothèque. Mais les cavernes ont des hypothèques. »

« Fuck it s'est pas un ptit deux minutes qui va te faire perdre le compte de tes calcules. »

« Ta gueule… Toi vas dont l'ouvrir la porte Hidan. Tu fous rien. »

« Toi ta gueule !!! Et pour tout te dire je ne fais pas RIEN, je lis ma bible. »

« Sans rire…… Ha et puis merde…. TOBI !!! TU PEUX RENTRER !!!! »

Tobi arqua un sourcil sous son masque et entra donc dans la chambre des frères zombies. Sur son lit, Hidan lisait effectivement sa bible et Kakuzu calculait, bien sur, de l'argent sur son bureau. Sans lever les yeux de son livre sacré, le prêtre demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tobi.. »

Le ninja masqué n'aimait vraiment pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette chambre… Il se sentait légèrement sous pression… En passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, ce dernier répondit :

« Et bien…. J'aurais aimé savoir……. »

Doucement, il leur exposa la boite. Tobi allait continuer mais Hidan et Kakuzu ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que s'est que cette merde ?! »

S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui avait enfin levé les yeux de sa bible. Les choses ne firent que s'empirer quand le zombi se joint à lui.

« Pour une fois Hidan, je pense qu'on est d'accord… S'est le truc le plus laid que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. »

Hidan arqua alors un sourcil et rajouta, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment tu peux dire sa quand tu te regardes dans le miroir à tous les matins ? »

Kakuzu lança un regard meurtrier à son partenaire et se leva de sa chaise. Tobi comprit tout de suite qu'il valait mieux partir et que non la boite n'appartenait à aucun de ces deux là. Au moment où il ferma la porte de la chambre,il entendit deux grands cris, un très aigu et un autre très grave. S'est grâce à ces deux là que le bon garçon se disait que finalement, lui et Deidara ne s'entendaient pas si mal que sa…

En vagabondant dans les corridors de la base, Tobi réfléchit à ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore visités.

_Qui est-ce qui reste maintenant…..Hum….. Il y a Blue… Peut-être que s'est vraiment a elle ? La boite est bleu alors…. Ha ! S'est vrai ! Elle est partit en mission…. Bah je vais aller voir le leader, elle est peut-être aussi à lui ou sinon il devrait savoir si elle est à Blue ou pas. Ils sont si proches ces deux la. _

La galette sur patte partit donc vers le bureau du Leader-sama.

Tock tock tock…

« Leader-sama? Est-ce que vous-êtes occupé ? »

N'importe qui ayant passé un minimum de temps dans l'Akatsuki savait que le chef ne quittait jamais son bureau entre 1h et 6h. En ce moment, il était précisément 2h30 donc, selon le ninja masqué, leur leader devait toujours y être.

« Oui mais tu peux entrer… »

Lui répondit une voix fatiguée derrière la porte. Tobi s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce. Le bureau de Pein était l'un des endroits les plus ordonnés de toute l'Akatsuki. Chaque chose y était à sa place et s'il en était autrement, Blue se faisait un plaisir de sermonner son amoureux pendant de longues heures.

Assit sur sa chaise tournante, le chef observa son plus jeune membre avec épuisement. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses cheveux roux dépeignés et l'homme agissait comme s'il allait s'endormir à tout moment.

« Leader-sama !!!! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! Je ne vous ais jamais vu si fatiguer avant ?! »

Lui demanda un Tobi inquiet. Pein eut alors un léger sourire. Il trouvait touchant qu'au moins une personne s'inquiète pour lui autre que sa chère Blue.

« Et bien vois-tu, depuis que Blue est partit en mission de recrutage, je dois tous gérer tout seul… Avant, elle me donnait un coup de main mais là… Il faut que je me débrouille. Et avec le Kuubi qui fait des siennes les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliqués… »

Le ninja masqué écouta attentivement les explications de son chef. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner. Bien sur, même si il paraissait jeune et innocent, ce dernier savait plus de choses qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il comprenait par exemple, qu'ils étaient, lui et les autres, dans le coté du mal. Les intentions de leur Leader, il les avait écouté et elles étaient clairs comme du Crystal, la domination du monde … Pourtant, il se demandait encore comment cette homme assis devant lui, les yeux à demi fermé, l'air épuisé, pouvait être la menace publique numéraux un. Et son sempai, pourtant si gentil (LOL xD pauvre et naïf petit Tobi), avait-il vraiment tué des innocents pour de l'argent ? Aussi Itachi-san… Il était dur de croire qu'il est pu faire du mal à qui que se soit, surtout à sa famille, alors qu'il se montrait tant attentionné envers son partenaire.

« Tobi ?... Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander ? »

Le bon garçon sursauta en entendant son nom. Il avait du être perdu dans ses pensés pendant un bon moment pour que Pein soit forcé de le ramener à l'ordre.

« Heu oui…. Pardonnez-moi monsieur…. En fait, j'ai trouvé quelque chose en nettoyant la cave et j'aurais aimé savoir si sa serait à vous. »

Doucement, Tobi lui montra la boite. Le chef posa d'abord ses petits yeux sur elle, puis sur le ninja masqué.

« Désoler Tobi mais je n'ais jamais vu ce truc de ma vie… »

Lui répondit-il en baillant.

« Peut-être que s'est à Blue-san alors ! Voyez, la boite est bleu et il y a une fleur sur le dessue, deux éléments que Blue-san adore ! »

Le leader bailla une seconde fois avant de répliquer, en reposant ses yeux sur ses feuilles :

« Nah… Si sa serait à Blue, Blue l'aurait gardé. Vois-tu, elle n'est aucunement honteuse de tous ce qui a pu lui arriver dans le passer et elle dit toujours : (prend une voix aigu) Le passer sert à avancer Pein ! Tous ses vieux souvenirs, elle a dans sa chambre. Tous sans exception. »

Le ninja soupira. Sa quête était plus difficile à mener qu'il ne l'avait prévu… La tête basse, ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte en murmurant :

« Merci pour votre aide Leader-sama… Désoler de vous avoir déranger. »

« Bah ce n'est rien… En plus sa m'a donné une excuse pour arrêter de travailler pendant quoi, une minute ? Enfin bon, j'espère que tu réussiras à trouver à qui appartient ce truc. Au revoir Tobi. »

Sur ces paroles plus ou moins encourageantes, Tobi partit vers la seule personne qui restait : Zetsu. S'était son seul espoir d'en savoir plus sur le trésor alors en croisant les doigts, il entra dans le jardin. Parce que tout le monde sait que pour trouver la plante géante il fallait aller vers ses congénères.

L'homme masqué repéra tout de suite son ami. Il était à genou et arrosait de jolies fleurs blanches. De tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, Zetsu était le plus sympathique du point de vu de Tobi. Enfin, surtout coté blanc…

« Bonjour Zetsu-san !!! »

L'homme végétal se tourna doucement et envoya la main à son camarade.

« Bonjour Tobi. **Ho non, pas lui…. **Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? **Que tu puisses partir au plus vite… »**

Le bon garçon se mit à rire. Il trouvait toujours comique de voir son ami se débattre avec lui-même.

« Oui Zetsu-san ! J'aimerais savoir, est-ce que ça sa serait à vous ? »

Pour la énième fois de la journée, la galette sur patte montra la boite bleue. La plante géante observa l'objet pendant un bon moment puis, arqua un sourcil. L'espace d'un instant, Tobi crut qu'il venait enfin de trouver le propriétaire du trésor mais…

« Non, désoler, elle n'est pas à moi… **J'ai jamais aimé les boites à musiques, s'est laid pi les tits ballerines avec les fleurs qui tournent sa me donne des envies de SANG… »**

Le plus jeune membre de l'akatsuki soupira.

« D'accord…. Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour répondre à ma question… »

Tête baissé, il s'apprêtait à partir quand…

« Mais je crois avoir déjà vu son propriétaire. »


	3. La lettre

Le cœur de Tobi arrêta de battre en entendant ces mots. Alors, Zetsu _savait_… Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions, le jeune homme attrapa la plante par le collet et se mit à le secouer violement.

« SilvousplaitsilvousplaitsilvousplaitsilvousplaitZETSU !!!! Raconter moi à qui elle a appartenu !!!! SILVOUSPLAITSILVOUSPLAITSILVOUSPLAITSILVOUS… »

« Sa va !!!!! Pas la peine d'être violent! ……**Pfff….. Bon garçon mon œil…** »

S'exclama Zetsu en se défaisant de l'emprise du ninja masqué. Ce fut à ce moment que la galette réalisa son erreur.

« Désolerdésolerdésolerdésolerdésolerdésolerdésolerdésolerdésoler »

Enfin, non parce qu'il venait de recommencer à le brasser… Mais cette fois, son ami perdit patience un peu plus vite.

« **SUFFIT !!!!!!! Assis-toi ! Tais-toi ! Et ne.me.touche.PAS !!!** »

Pour une fois dans ça vie, coté blanc fut d'accord avec coté noir mais, en voyant la mine attristé de Tobi, il se dit qu'un peu de gentillesse ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Maintenant, laisse moi te raconter se que je me souviens… »

Dit-il en faisant un sourire à celui qui avait jadis était son sou fifre. Le bon garçon reprit alors toute sa bonne humeur et s'assit en indien au sol, prêt à écouter les parole de l'homme plante.

« Voilà…. Je me souviens, quand je suis arrivé à l'Akatsuki nous étions très peu… Encore moins qu'aujourd'hui. Il y avait Peine-sama, Moi, Kakuzu et deux autres personnes dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Aujourd'hui, comme tu dois t'en douter, ces ninjas sont morts. Du peu que je me rappelle, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autres. S'était un garçon et une fille. Enfin bon, je crois que ta boite devait être la leur parce que le jour ou nous avons emménagé dans la base, je me souviens l'avoir vu dans les bagages de quelqu'un. Je n'y ais pas trop porté attention mais… Cette boite avait un petit quelque chose d'envoutant… Enfin bon, pour résumer, je suppose qu'elle doit être à un de ces deux là parce que sincèrement… Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse appartenir à Kakuzu, il n'aurait jamais acheté quelque chose et s'il l'avait reçu en cadeau, il l'aurait surement vendu… Quand à Peine-sama, si sa avait été à lui, je crois qu'on l'aurait su, il dit toujours tout, il va même jusqu'à ce plaindre d'être roux… Alors il ne reste qu'eux. Par contre, je ne sais vraiment rien à leur sujet. J'espère que j'ai pu t'aider.»

(xD au Québec il y a des jokes de roux LOL mais on les aime bien quand même)

Sur ce, Zetsu retourna à ses plantes, ignorant complètement la mine déçu de Tobi.

En soupirant, la galette se releva et repartit dans sa chambre. Sincèrement, il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais avec se qu'on venait de lui dire, il savait que la boite allait peut-être rester mystère. Il était impossible d'en savoir plus sur un objet dont les propriétaires étaient morts. Mais sa, le gamin n'en tenu prit pas compte, il remit plutôt toute la faute sur son dos.

Je suis vraiment nul…. Même pas capable de mener à bien une petite mission de rien du tout… Je suis le pire ninja du monde…

Se dit-il en s'effondrant sur son lit. Son moral était à zéro. S'il s'était donné cette quête, s'était bien sur pour la boite mais au fond, une petite partie de lui voulait le mettre à l'épreuve. Depuis son arrivé à l'Akatsuki, Tobi s'était senti faible… De un, parce que Deidara l'insultait sans cesse et de deux parce qu'il n'arrivait à compléter aucune mission.

Alors qu'il déprimait, la tête dans son oreiller, le bon garçon fit malencontreusement tomber la boite à musique par terre. Il figea.

« Ho non !!!! »

Rapidement, il se pencha pour ramasser son trésor dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas brisé. Malheureusement, au sol gisait l'objet, cassé en deux. Au bord des larmes, Tobi attrapa les morceaux et les ramena à lui. Plus jamais il ne pourrait entendre cette douce mélodie. Il allait pleurer quand il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal… À l'intérieur d'un des morceaux se trouvait un bout de papier.

La boite à dont d'autres secrets ?

Délicatement, il prit dans ses mains se qui semblait être la plus vielle lettre du monde, le papier avait jaunie, l'encre avait coulé à certains endroit et les cotés étaient déchirés. Mais, malgré son vielle âge, le message était encore lisible. Comme si il avait attendu que Tobi ne le libère.

En retenant son souffle, le bon garçon prit bien soin de lire chaque mot sans n'en oublier aucun.

_Cher parent, cher amour, cher ami, cher inconnu…_

_Je crois que le dernier terme conviendrait plus pour nous n'est-ce pas ? Au bout du compte, nous ne sommes resté que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Tu sais, je trouve drôle que sans t'avoir connu, j'ai pu t'aimer… Tu es et seras toujours la seule personne qui ais pu gagner mon cœur. Quoique tu n'as pas eu à faire d'efforts pour ça… Dès le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux dans les tiens, j'ai tout de suite su que tu m'avais empoisonné._

_Comique n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour la personne la plus détesté du village… Quand je les voyais te faire du mal…Si tu savais… Je les aurais tous tuer et pourtant, jamais je ne me suis lever pour prendre ta défense. Le courage n'a jamais été mon point fort vois-tu ? Sinon, les choses se seraient peut-être passé autrement, ami. Qui sait, peut-être que tu ne partirais pas si je t'avais avoué que je t'aimais ? Dans mes fantasmes et mes rêves, je le souhaite mais dans la réalité, je sais que ton cœur n'appartient encore à personne…_

_Dis, tu te souviens des moments ou tu t'isolais, seul, le plus loin possible de toute civilisation ? Sans voir ton visage, je savais que tu étais en peine, amour. Pourtant, j'avais beau être à tes cotés, je n'arrivais jamais à te faire retrouver le sourire. Si tu en as un bien sur… Ces dans ces moments là que je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas… Enfin, pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand on aime s'est merveilleux, ami. S'est comme si, la simple présence de cette personne peut vous suffire dans la vie. Tu faisais cet effet là sur moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de t'entendre me dire 'je t'aime' ou de recevoir tes baisers pour être au septième ciel, tout ce qu'il me fallait s'était toi. Aussi, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on sait le laisser partir…_

_Étranger, j'ai toujours su que tu nous quitterais un jour ou l'autre. S'était écrit dans ton cœur… Au début, j'ai voulu croire que je me trompais, que peut-être mon instinct faisait erreur mais, il a bien fallu voir la vérité en face. La vérité, je l'ais vu quand j'ai remarqué une valise sur ton lit habituellement défait. Tu ne le savais pas mais ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai maudit le ciel de m'avoir tant fait souffrir, dans un moment de folie, j'ai même pensé te blâmer, amour. Tout ce que je demandais s'était de rester à tes cotés. Étais-ce si compliqué ? Avoir seulement une petite place dans ton cœur aussi minime soit-elle. Pouvoir entendre ta voix, voir tes yeux… Amour, si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré…Dans une lueur d'espoir, j'ai pensé à te suivre mais je savais que tu serais contre. J'ai alors imaginé un plan pour te forcer à me laisser t'accompagner, j'y ais renoncer. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter la haine que tu aurais eue envers moi. À court d'idée, je t'ais laissé t'envoler._

_Étranger, j'aurais tant aimé que tu me laisse t'apprivoiser. Tous auraient pu être si différent… Ou que tu sois, je te souhaite du bonheur et je te souhaite l'amour. Puisses-tu recevoir de quelqu'un d'autre ce que je n'ais pu te donner…_

_Laisses-moi quand même t'offrir un présent, parent. Cette boite à musique a été fabriquée par moi. Elle n'est ni plus belle, ni plus résistante que les autres mais j'espère qu'elle te fera ressentir le quart de ce que j'ai ressentit en te voyant pour la première fois…_

_Sa y est, je crois avoir terminé, adieu mon ami. _

_Ps : Quand tu seras avec la personne que tu aimes, n'oublis pas de lui sourire._

Une fois lue, la lettre tomba au sol rejeté par son lecteur. Toujours coucher sur son lit, Tobi resta un bon moment immobile. Une larme le long de sa joue et il commença à sangloter en tremblotant. Cette fois, il ne pleurait pas pour lui…

Ce fut à ce moment que Deidara entra dans la pièce. Il revenait de sa boutique de terre glaise favorite et était d'une humeur rayonnante.

Enfin je vais pouvoir faire d'autres sculptures ! Et si ce crétin de Tobi vient me déranger, je vais avoir …

L'artiste oublia totalement ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il vit l'état de son partenaire.

« Crétin ?... »

Murmura-t-il, figé sur place. Jamais il n'avait vu Tobi dans un état pareille, en fait, jamais il ne l'avait vu autrement que joyeux, ennuyeux ou encore, froussard. Deidara aurait du être content de voir l'objet de ces problèmes dans un état si piteux, non ?

« Tobi ? Qu'est-ce qui…. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le blond alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, sans le regarder. Il attendit une réponse mais n'en reçu aucune… Il vit alors la boite à musique brisé à coté du gamin. Étais-ce là la raison de toutes ces larmes ?

« Tu sais…. Ces trucs se réparent assez facilement. Si s'est sa le problème, je peux moi-même remettre ta boite en état ? »

Wow…. Je me surprends là….. Ok, juste un petit geste ce n'est pas trop…… Ce crétin est mieux de ne pas s'y habituer parce que sa ne se reproduira plus…. Ouais…..

Tobi se tourna alors vers son sempai et sursauta, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence… Du coup, il arrêta de pleurer, enfin, quelques larmes réussissaient toujours à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux mais le plus gros de la tempête avait été calmé. S'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il était bien heureux de porter un masque.

« Sempai… S'est trop gentil, je vous en serais très reconnaissant si vous la répariez. »

Puis le ninja masqué y réfléchit un instant.

Mais est-ce que je serais capable de la réécouter un jour ? Cette musique n'a pas été faite pour moi…

« Sempai, finalement je crois que je vais la remettre à la cave. »

Deidara fut prit de court par cette réponse. Au moment ou son partenaire allait se relever et partir, le blond le retint. Pour qu'il veuille se débarrasser de son « trésor », il fallait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Tobi n'était pas du genre à ce détaché de quelque chose si facilement, il lui en fallait gros, la preuve, il continuait toujours à embêter son _sempai_ même si il l'envoyait promener à chaque fois.

« Tobi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas lâché cette boite depuis que tu l'as trouvé, tu dormais même avec. Il a bien du se passer quelque chose pour que tu veuilles t'en débarrasser si soudainement. »

Le gamin baissa la tête pour ne pas affronter le visage de son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Comme il ne répondit pas, l'artiste le brassa un peu.

« Réponds quand ton sempai te parles, Tobi ! »

Pris de court, la galette sur patte éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Deidara qui était encore plus troublé.

Merde…. Pourquoi je l'ais pas laissé partir….

Puis, Tobi prit la lettre et la lui donna, sans arrêter de pleurer. Après l'avoir lu, le blond compris pourquoi il était si perturbé. Jamais le ninja masqué n'avait été exposé à ce genre de problème. Zetsu l'avait trouvé blesser et il l'avait reconstruit mais depuis, il n'était pas vraiment sortit de l'akatsuki et avec son amnésie… Comment pouvait-il savoir se que s'était qu'une peine d'amour ? Pour Deidara qui avait beaucoup de vécu, cette lettre ne représentait rien. Un autre amour perdu parmi tant d'autres mais pour son partenaire…

« Sempai…. Est-ce que sa fait toujours aussi mal ? »

Lui demanda une petite voix entre deux sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? »

Le blond pouvait presque deviner sa réponse…

« L'amour ? »

Et BANG ! Que répondre à sa ? Que oui l'amour faisait mal et que la petite lettre qu'il venait de lire n'était qu'un aperçu de la réalité ? Que l'amour était comme un virus dont on n'a pas trouver de remède ? Que personne ne pouvait y réchapper ?

« Non Tobi… L'amour ne fait pas toujours mal en fait, s'est un sentiment très plaisant et quand il est partagé, s'est comme vivre un compte de fée. »

Deidara força un sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait menti mais il l'avait fait. Et grâce à lui, Tobi sécha ses larmes.

« Merci sempai. Je me sens mieux. »

Lui répondit-il sans le lâcher et, pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond lui rendit enfin son câlin.

Immobile et dans le silence, les deux hommes s'endormirent, le plus jeune, avec un sourire aux lèvres et le plus vieux avec les larmes aux yeux…

Le lendemain matin, tout redevint comme avant, le gamin rapporta son trésor à la cave et l'artiste se remis à créer et à crier sur son partenaire qui lui demandait toujours et encore trop d'attention, Bizarrement, Tobi ne retrouva pas la lettre de la boite à musique.

Peut-être qu'elle a disparu maintenant qu'elle a rempli sa mission…

Pensa-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

……………………………………………………

Sur le bord d'une falaise, loin de tout, un homme observait l'horizon. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements dansaient dans le vent et il tenait dans sa main droite un papier du bout de ses doigts. Délicatement, il ramena la feuille à lui et la caressa.

« Moi aussi, j'espère que tu as trouvé le bonheur… »

Et, comme si le vent l'avait entendu, il lui arracha le papier des mains. Sans bouger, la tête haute, l'homme observa la feuille s'envoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon.

« Adieu… »

Et elle disparut, emportant avec elle tous les mauvais et les bons souvenirs d'un passé lointain qui avait probablement disparu…

« S'était mieux pour nous deux… »

Dit l'homme, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vide… Puis…

« Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette place de c ? .»

Brusquement, l'homme se retourna et lança un regard noir à l'intrus.

« Dégage Hidan ! Tu vois pas que je veux la paix ! Non mais va embêter quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois ! »

Hidan lâcha quelques injures avant de s'approcher dangereusement du bord de la falaise.

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu viens ici, Kakuzu, s'est l'endroit le plus laid du monde ! D'abord, il y a des cr d'arbres partout, ensuite le vent nous souffle dans la face pi ya cet espèce de gros précipice à la con. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on test la profondeur de ce gros précipice à la con, Hidan ? »

À cette réplique, Hidan se recula un peu du bord. En soupirant, son partenaire rebroussa chemin.

« Aie devine quoi pauvre con ! Le Leader, à ce qui parait il…blablabla »

Alors que son imbécile de partenaire continuait de parler, sous son masque, Kakuzu eut un faible sourire…

Fin


End file.
